Mounting platforms for handheld devices and other small articles operable by means of magnetic attraction are generally well-known. Several of these magnetic mounting platforms are known for supporting handheld cell phones on the dashboard of an automobile. One example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,807 entitled, UNIVERSAL MAGNETIC STAND FOR CELL PHONES, issued to Tarulli on Nov. 30, 1999, which is incorporated herein by reference, which describes a magnet that is permanently secured to the dashboard. Attraction between the magnet and metal parts normally found in the cell phone cause the cell phone to be removably retained on the dashboard so that it may be lifted off manually and manually replaced on the magnet. A rubber layer is provided on the magnet's front face as frictional resistance to prevent the cell phone from slipping.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,408 entitled, MOBILE TELEPHONE HOLDER, issued to Richter on Oct. 24, 2000, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a holder for a mobile telephone having a housing with a permanent magnet disposed adjacent to a front wall of the holder, with a iron plate between the magnet and a rear wall of the holder for increasing the magnetic forces generated by the magnet by providing a path for the magnetic force lines. The rear wall of the housing includes a number of engagement openings that act as mounting structure for mounting the holder on a vehicle dashboard. The front wall of the holder is structured with a recess opposite the magnet. An iron plate shaped to fit into the recess is adhesively attached to the mobile phone, and the mobile phone is thereby removably retained on the dashboard by the magnetic holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,116 entitled, HOLDER FOR MOBILE TELFPHONE, issued to Won on Nov. 21, 2000, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes still another mobile telephone holder having a magnet and a piece of iron attachable to the back of the mobile telephone and attachable to the magnet by magnetic force. A pair of independently moveable hinge-connected supports provide an angle-controllable attachment supporting means for attaching the main body of the holder to the surface of a vehicle dashboard.
These and other known magnetic mounting platforms each suffer limitations that limit their usefulness as mounting platforms for handheld devices in modern automobiles and other modern vehicles.